


Imagine you are a male virgin offering...

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Demons, Hyperpregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you are a male virgin offering...

Imagine you are a male virgin offering for a cult’s incubus summoning.

You have been fed a potion to arouse you and loosen the bonds between your body and soul so the incubus can devour it easier.

You are chained to an altar within a summoning circle, naked besides the patterns they traced with paints onto your skin, and you beg the cult to release you and let you go. They ignore your pleas and start chanting. The circle below you glows a red-violet as their chanting grows louder.

There is a burst of light and you blink away blackness to see the demon looking around at the cultists before looking at you.

The torchlight glints off of his jewelry and shines through his opaque red sleeveless shirt and pants. Where ever there is bare skin he either has violet markings or silver jewelry; rings on his fingers, bangles on his wrists and ankles, armlets on his upper arms, hoops with chains connecting them in his pointed ears and a single stud with an amythest in his nose.

You swallow as he draws closer allowing you to see him better.

He is tall and lean, like a swimmer. He has chunky looking purple horns that curve back across his scalp, the color contrasting sharply with his dark brown hair. His narrow eyes with slit pupils glow, lighting up his olive skin with a mezmerizing violet glow. He smiles slowly, a forked tongue with a silver stud in it sweeping over his lips.

“Beautiful…” He purrs, leaning down to kiss you. You can’t help but moan as the potion you drank takes effect and makes you aroused.

He hums and strokes a finger from your throat down to your groin. His other hand skates across your chest from one nipple to the other.

You whine “P-Please…” as his fingers tease the base of your cock.

He grins and coos, pinching one of your nipples “Please what, my pet?” You shudder at his words and pant “P-Please fuck me!” He grins again and kneels down to start eating you out to prepare you.

During the process you come at least 3 times before he deems you ready. He stands up and without a word, pushes into you. You cry out as he immediately starts pounding into you.

You come a few more times before he lays a hand on your stomach and comes inside you. You whimper as your stomach swells beyond normal, stretching you until you look 9 months pregnant with multiples. There’s so much fluid that it spills out of you and onto the altar below. You can’t see it, but the come drips onto the sumoning circle, breaking it, giving the incubus free range.

He grins as a demonic seal appears beneath his hand.

Suddenly you feel a kick.

And then another.

You realize with dawning horror and pleasure that you are now pregnant with the demon’s offspring, at least 8 from the feel of it. You can hear the cultists whispering to themselves. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen.

You were supposed to get fucked and then die. Not impregnated.

“How nice…You chose a human that is just my taste for a mate…” The incubus sighs, rubbing your stomach lightly. He grins ferally at the cultists “Of course my babies will need souls to feed upon. I think all of yours will do nicely.”

With a motion, all the cultists collapse leaving little orbs of light in the air. He guides them to your mouth and helps you swallow them all. Once you have finished the last one, you cry out in pain as your water breaks.

He stays with you, petting your face and whispering encouragement as you push out 10 babies with stubby horns and teeny wings. You gasp as the demon kisses you deeply. He pulls back saying “Just wait till I take you home and turn you into a proper demon…Then you can be a proper mate for me and be pregnant practically all the time.”

You get hard just thinking about it as a violet light surrounds you, your new mate, and your children…


End file.
